


After The Fighting Is Over

by KittenFair



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Friendship, GFY, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenFair/pseuds/KittenFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After facing down Sephiroth and his remnants together, it seemed pointless to hold on to old grudges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fighting Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Reno/Rude+Tifa: Honestly I'd just love to see these three interacting in pretty much any way post original game, as enemies, burgeoning allies, awkward friends, if you can somehow squish the three of them together as lovers that would be a delight. As Gen or smutty as you like, so long as any smut is consensual.

In the two years since Meteorfall, it had been increasingly difficult to get everybody together. So while Tifa would have happily avoided Sephiroth’s second coming, she was grateful that it _did_ manage to get everyone in one place, and the lure of food, an open bar, and close friends kept them there. Cait promised Reeve would make his way out, and since the Turks _had_ helped she extended an invitation as well. She’d even managed to put up with Rufus Shinra since they'd helped - even though she was pretty sure part of it was their fault.

Initial grumbling from Barret aside, the gathering was actually pretty nice. Vincent spent a little while talking to Cloud outside before they split to have a word with the Turks and Rufus respectively. Of course, then Reeve arrived and Vincent went to speak with him instead.

As for Cloud... he was better. He still didn’t talk much, but there was something in how he held himself, something new in his eyes and the way he’d meet anyone’s gaze with calm and confidence. As hard as the fight had been, as frightening as it had been, it was obvious to anyone who looked that he _thrived_ on it. And maybe that made more sense than she wanted to admit. After all, Cloud was a fighter. What was there for a fighter without a fight?

It wasn’t a question she wanted to answer, but maybe one she needed to think about anyway. Even if Sephiroth never came back, there were a lot of monsters still, and there would be other people that needed fought off to keep the peace, other threats that would be a challenge that needed real _warriors._

She’d been one, once. A whole year, traveling all over the world with a group of strangers who would become her dearest friends, fighting for their cause, their lives _,_ and the entire _Planet_. For a moment, through Denzel’s wide, stunned eyes, she saw her friends for the first time again. Felt that _thrill_ of battle again, even though she’d thought she’d settled down.

She heard Reeve talking to Rufus about an organization he had in the works, plans to get the people and the economy back up and running - patch the world back together, help everyone move on. It was _exactly_ what they needed right now, but if Rufus was involved it would be something to keep an eye on, even though she’d come to trust Reeve.

While she was looking at the corner Rufus had settled into, Tifa’s eyes caught the vibrant blues of a certain Turk, Reno offering her a lazy smile and mock toast with his beer. It was low, and reflex made her turn towards the bar to get ready to serve another before she hesitated. Was he considered on the job? He was drinking, but he’d just had the one so far….

Footsteps caught her attention and she turned, finding the man in question strolling over. He hopped on a barstool with the ease of one who’d done so for years, swiveling around and resting an arm on the bar. “Crazy day, yeah?”

“Craziest in a while.” She agreed, leaning against the bar. “You want another?”

“Nah, not for a while yet.” Reno offered her a crooked grin, spinning his bottle a little between his hands. “‘s good, though. You got good taste.”

“Thanks.” His gaze wandered, and out of curiosity she followed it, chuckling softly at the sight of Cait Sith bouncing around and talking rather animatedly with Vincent. “Bet you didn’t think you’d see that.”

“Actually, not as much a surprise as all that.” He shrugged. “The director before Tseng worked with Valentine; man was a _legend_ by when I came in, so I heard a hell of a lotta stories of what those two got up to.”

“Oh yeah? Raised on the tales and adventures of Vincent Valentine, huh?” The thought amused her, probably more than it should have. “How different is he from what you expected?”

“The only thing I _expect_ from Turks who come back after being retired is that they can kick my ass and probably wouldn’t mind provin’ it,” Reno drawled, serious despite the definite amusement in his tone. “But I owe him one, savin’ Tseng and Elena. We all do.”

“You’re really close, aren’t you?” She looked past, seeing the two Turks in question were still a bit bandaged, but acting calm and relaxed for the moment. Or at least as much as she’d ever seen them.

“Yeah, they’re family, you know? The kind you make for yourself,” the redhead explained quietly. “Best kind.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tifa looked at the assorted members of Avalanche, smile soft and fond. They were definitely an odd bunch, but they’d bonded beyond their goals; in that one rushed, heart pounding year, differences had been set aside and somehow by the end they were a sort of patchwork, eccentric family. It made sense the Turks would be the same. “You’ve known each other a really long time, I guess?”

“Yeah. Tseng was my mentor when I came in; believed in me more than anyone, even me, but I wanted t’ do him proud. Rude was around longer ‘n me, taught me a lot of hand-to-hand stuff - polished what I knew. Street fightin’ won’t hold up against people with real training. I might never be as strong as him - never gonna have that solid build he’s got - but I’m _fast,_ an’ he showed me how t’ use that. We ended up a real good team.”

“I remember.” She hummed, nodding. “Cloud said you two did a number on the remnants.”

Reno gave her a skeptical look. “ _Cloud_ told you that?”

“Mmhm. I guess the other two were barely able to stand when they finally made it to him.” Something about his tone made her smile. Maybe the surprise that Cloud gave them praise. “I keep telling him he needs to quit letting the past drag him down. Not _forget_ it, never that. But, you have to move on.”

“That why I’m sittin’ at your bar with drinks on the house?” he asked cheekily.

“No, that’s your good boy treat.” She smirked, laughing outright at his effort to pout at her. It didn’t take long for his laughter to join as well. “Is it working?”

“Hey, I’d consider behavin’ more for a steady supply of good booze.” He grinned.

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” The deep voice of his partner surprised Tifa, particularly since he wasn’t exactly _small_ and easy to sneak by. Rude tipped his head in a slight nod, and she thought maybe there was a flick of a smile on his lips. “He’s behaving now?”

“You’d barely recognize him,” she quipped, pleased to earn a definite smile this time, even if it was a small one. “Need a refill?”

“Not yet, thanks.” He waited a moment in silence, then took a seat on the stool beside Reno.

The redhead lit up at the gesture, giving him a pleased grin and clinking their bottles playfully. “Hey, get this, yo - Strife said we did good.”

Rude arched a brow, practically radiating disbelief even before he spoke again. “Is that so?”

“Yeah! Said that bomb really took it outta ‘em both.” He grinned. “Guess it had some _real_ bite to it.”

“Guess so.” Even without being able to really see his eyes, she had the feeling he looked at _her,_ not Cloud, a different sort of smile touching his lips than before.

“It was nice to be on the same side for once,” she mused, offering a smile back. It was a good feeling to get him to brighten a little. Rude had always seemed so serious every time they’d crossed paths, often gravely so. But she suspected that, in a way, he was more like Vincent, the quiet type with a subtler sense of humor who only opened up to his friends. It would be interesting to find out.

“Yeah, gotta say I prefer it that way too.” Reno smirked. “Y’know, someone said I hit like a girl the other day - I was _flattered._ ”

Tifa found herself surprised at how genuine the laugh that startled out of her was. “Really? I take it I left an impression on you?”

“Man, Teef, some of your _impressions_ stayed around for _weeks._ ” Reno groaned, clutching his arm but not bothering to hide a grin. “Tell you what, since we’re all buddy buddy now, why don’t you help a guy out an’ _you_ spar with my partner? Cause lemme tell you, Rude’s love taps leave a mark too.”

“ _Reno._ ”

“Just sayin’ she’s a better trainin’ buddy, yo!” Reno protested. “She took on the big crazy too, y’know. _You’re_ sure as hell not gonna break her.”

There was something sort’ve _flattering_ about that. About him looking at her and seeing that, amidst everything _else_ she was, she _was_ a fighter. One to be reckoned with. She knew first hand that Reno wasn’t the bum slacker he acted. There was keen intelligence in those vibrant eyes, wicked cunning that made his ruthlessness all the more dangerous, and he’d taken them all on without hesitation in battle. _His_ ‘love taps’ left a definite mark too, without ever actually turning on the electro-mag rod he was so fond of. Reno knew what he was doing in a fight. Rude…

She’d _seen_ him fight, but it suddenly occurred to her that they’d never actually matched blows with each other. And maybe it was just because of what they’d been through, or maybe it was something she just hadn’t realized she’d wanted, but she found herself nodding. “Yeah. We’d have to work around the bar and the kids… and whatever business you have… but that could work out.”

It was probably the first time she’d ever witnessed the big man speechless from _shock._

Reno looked between them a moment, grin slowly growing until he clapped his partner on the shoulder. “Well alright! Thanks, yo!”

“You don’t have to-” Rude started, voice a little tense, and she raised a hand.

“Of course I don’t. That’s part of why I like it. Besides, I’m still pretty young; I should keep up with working out a little more.” She tilted her head, considering him. “Unless _you_ don’t want to.”

“No, I’d say if it was that.” There was that feeling of him fixing his gaze and really _looking_ at her. “Alright. We could arrange something.”

“Great!” It was an exciting thought, more than she’d expected it to be, and she smiled brightly. “We should probably exchange numbers, though - I’m not calling your boss to get a hold of you.”

Rude chuckled softly at that, getting into his jacket for his PHS. “No, can’t have that.”

“I’d kinda like to see bossman’s face if you _did_.” Reno grinned. “Can Rude come out to plaaaaay?”

Tifa arched a brow, smirking at him. “Are you _jealous?_ ”

“Well technically, I did arrange for you to hit on him, so maybe I should be.” He wiggled his brows in a ridiculous gesture of ‘suggestion’ that made her laugh again. “Pretty nice of me, eh?”

It was odd to say she _knew_ Rude was rolling his eyes behind his shades, but she was almost positive that he _was._ Maybe it was like how she could tell when Vincent was smiling, even with his collar in the way. “You’re a real sweetheart, Reno. Maybe we should line you up with someone to beat on, hm?”

“Yeah, see, nobody else uses this, so -”

“Cloud used a bat once,” she offered, smiling sweetly. “Had nails in the end. Close enough, right?”

The redhead gave her an assessing look, obviously trying to figure out how serious she was. When she just kept smiling, he shifted on the stool uneasily. “A _bat?_ ”

“Mmhm.”

“With…”

“Nails,” she confirmed.

“Uhhh…”

“Valentine could probably help you with your aim,” Rude ventured, deep voice laced with amusement.

“ _What?_ No!” He sputtered, pointing a finger at his partner. “Nuh-uh, don’t _even!_ ”

“I’d suggest Cid, but you two would get talking about flying and that’d be it.” Tifa grinned. “Might not hurt, though.”

“How about I just… sit in and watch you two, yeah?” he suggested. “Learn by watchin’ and all that.”

“I’m sure we could make time for you, partner,” Rude insisted, a lazy little smile curving his lips.

“Sure we could.” Tifa couldn’t stop grinning and didn’t try. When was the last time she’d felt so light hearted, been able to just tease and be playful with another adult? It was unexpected, but so _nice,_ she didn’t want to stop and question it too closely. “Are you guys busy tomorrow? I don’t think anyone would blame me for keeping the bar down a little longer….”

Reno gave a big, exaggerated sigh of resignation. “Yeah, yeah. Gives me time t’ write my will before you two trounce me.”

“I’m more likely to be out of practice than _you,_ ” Tifa pointed out. It was sadly true, but maybe this would end up lasting, and that wouldn’t be the case after a while. Just the _chance_ was exciting.

“Even outta practice you’d be amazing,” he retorted seriously. “An’ you sure don’t look outta shape.”

“I did okay with this round,” she agreed, smiling modestly.

“I took the bigger one on myself,” Rude said quietly. “You did more than okay coming out as well as you did with him.”

Tifa’s smile brightened a little. “Thanks. He was tough, but I don’t think he was actually trying to hurt me. I mean, he _did_ bang me up, but I think he really did see it as just… play.”

The Turk made a displeased sound, letting it go with a final comment of, “Glad it’s settled. Those kids okay?”

The brunette blinked at him, then abruptly realized who he had to mean. “ _Yes,_ thank you for helping track them down. They were scared, but they’ll be okay. Especially with Denzel healed now….”

“Scary thing, the ‘stigma,” Reno murmured, gaze fixed pointedly on his bottle. “I never believed in _real_ miracles before, y’know. But the rain, an’ then the water in the church....”

“If anyone could do it….” Rude shrugged, and she remembered abruptly that the Turks had known Aerith even longer than she had. “Might get Tuesti out there, check that water… there’s gonna be people who weren’t out in the rain who could benefit.”

“If you’re gonna be askin’ someone here, ask Highwind.” Reno straightened, nodding towards the captain. “Literal rocket scientist, yo.”

Sometimes, despite knowing they worked for ShinRa, Tifa was still surprised how they seemed to remember so _much_ about everyone _._ She wasn’t really sure what Cid could _do,_ if that was even in his field, but it couldn’t hurt to ask. “I could ask later, if you want? I assume you want it… analyzed or something? In case it starts to dry up, or there isn’t enough?”

“Yeah, basically.” Reno nodded. “I mean, with our luck it’ll just show up as water an’ we’ll have t’ write it off as holy water or somethin’ but….”

“But it doesn’t hurt to check,” she agreed. “I’ll ask after a bit.”

“As long as it’s before he flies off.” He smiled, the expression softer. “Thanks.”

“And I won’t even tell him what a secret softie you are.” The gentle teasing earned the laughing protest she’d hoped it would, shaking off the sudden more serious mood. “Did you _want_ me to?”

“There’s nothin’ to tell, yo! Be _nice!_ ”

“I’m being nice!” she insisted, grinning. “ _Very_ nice. I said I wouldn’t tell, didn’t I?”

“But-”

“Reno, a wise man does not argue with a woman who can hand him his ass in her own home,” Rude advised, taking a long swallow of his beer.

“Is this a ‘mama says’ moment?” the redhead asked suspiciously. “Cause we ain’t in Costa, man.”

“Universal wisdom, Reno,” he insisted. “She’s close enough to a Costan matriarch.”

“And what does that mean?” She had the feeling it was a definite compliment, but the ins and outs were a little beyond her.

“In Costa del Sol - the _real_ native culture there, not the area swamped by tourists - is matriarchal,” the Turk explained. “And the women run it, except politics because they’ve got too much else to do to bother with that. Part of it’s complex, but essentially it boils down to you not messing with the women. _Especially_ in their own homes.”

“‘s where the Costa Warrior Queen legend comes from,” Reno added. “If that helps.”

“And… you think I fit the description?” she asked, wanting to be sure.

“Beautiful woman who kicks ass as well or better than most men, owns and runs her own business on her own land, raises up the children, keeps the men’s affairs in line…” Rude shrugged. “Basically, yeah.”

Tifa felt herself blushing even when she grinned. “That’s… _thank you_.”

She might have been imagining it, but it almost looked like _Rude_ was blushing… just a hint more color to his cheeks than before. It was adorable, though she wasn’t going to embarrass him by drawing attention to it.

“So, anyway. You two’re gonna spar some, yeah?”

“Not tonight, but… yeah, eventually.” Tifa nodded. “I’d like to. It’d be good to get back into practice. I mean, I hope I never _need_ it again, but…”

“Yeah.” Rude nodded, understanding. “We’ll do that.”

“Thanks.” She smiled warmly at them both. “It’s a good idea, I’d never have thought to ask.”

“I have good ideas now an’ then.” Reno chuckled. “Despite popular opinion otherwise.”

“Even having some spectacularly _bad_ ideas doesn’t mean the good ones aren’t valid,” she pointed out, amused.

“Yeah! Hey, you wanna go say that to bossman?” Reno asked hopefully. “You can be the ‘unbiased observer’ for a new performance review!”

“You held down the fort while he was out, I think that counts for something,” Rude murmured, a definite edge of amusement to his voice.

“Yeah… maybe.” He shrugged, offering a lopsided smile. “I try, yo. He’s big shoes t’ fill.”

“It’s a director thing,” Rude murmured, glancing back towards the others. A small frown touched his lips and he nudged Reno with his knee. “Time to go, I think.”

Reno arched a brow, glancing over as well and nodding shortly. He finished his drink in a long swallow and offered her a grin. “Thanks, Teef. Hey, got a napkin?”

“Ah, sure?” She peered under the bar, getting one and offering it to him, understanding dawning as he wrote out two sets of cell numbers, quickly labelling them for himself and Rude and passing it to her. “Thanks!”

“Text with yours or somethin’ - we need t’ get bossman back t’ the lodge.” Reno nodded towards the others. “Thanks for the invite, yo.”

“It was fun,” Rude agreed softly as he rose. “Looking forward to sparring with you.”

“Yeah… me too.” Tifa nodded, smiling warmly. “And I’ll ask Cid about the water. Take care!”

“Thanks.” He paused a moment, like he wanted to say more, and finally just smiled. It was a bit wider, _warmer,_ and she wished she could have seen his eyes.

Maybe some time she’d talk those sunglasses off him. Seeing eye-to-eye for once sounded like a really good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second year in a row I've ended up writing fics with Rude in them, and ones centered post-AC. I have to say, my strength as a FF7 writer lies in the Crisis Core era, SOLDIER-centric, so it's really interesting - and helpful - for me to be given prompts I wouldn't normally write for myself.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this, nolifeinabox! And thank you for the flexible, well written prompt that helped me grow as a writer.


End file.
